Forever Yours
by hopelessromantic99
Summary: People didn't really understand their friendship. The fact that they followed one another everywhere, that they sometimes cuddled and held hands and once or twice the occasional kiss on the cheek. Odd/OC, one-shot.


**I recently rediscovered this show on Netflix and I got way obssessed again. This was my favorite show when I was a kid and I still love it. Odd was always my favorite character, and unless I'm very much mistaken he remains single throughout the series. Let's change that...**

* * *

She was his best friend.

When Odd was five she hit a boy twice her size for making fun of Odd's hair. Her mother was called and he sat outside the office, swinging his legs under the bench until she came out. Odd fumbled over his words and pieced together a lame thank-you before she grinned back and declared that they were now friends.

Emma was his first friend, ever. He didn't really know what to make of her. The way she talked or smiled or how she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet like she had way too much energy to contain. She always talked fast, rambled off course of the conversation until something distracted her and she walked off to find what it was. Every day after school they would play outside, racing each other on skateboards and on foot alike as their mothers looked on with smiles on their faces.

Knowing smiles on their faces.

People didn't really understand their friendship. The fact that they followed one another everywhere, that they sometimes cuddled and held hands and once or twice the occasional kiss on the cheek. Nothing ever happened. They were just friends. But it was more than that. More than friends. More than siblings or boyfriend or girlfriend. They were soulmates.

With a stroke of luck, Emma was sent to the same boarding school that Odd would be attending. He was glad; had they gone to seperate schools he might've killed himself. But the moment she met Ulrich he knew she was infatuated. Most girls were. They second they saw the flip of his hair or his grip on a soccer ball they were gone and lost beyond any reason or thought that it might be a bad idea. Odd thought she might be different, that she might see beneath Ulrich's cool exterior.

She was. But she wasn't.

They started dating and beneath the confidence that Ulrich exuded Odd could see that she made him weak. That he would stumble on his words when he talked to her or blush after she kissed him and watch her movements as she left a room. Ulrich was just as infatuated with her as she was with him. Maybe more.

Odd could stand it at first. The idea that she no longer belonged wholly to him. The thought that someone else now belonged and shared her heart. That it just wasn't Odd holding it safe in his hands but that it had been torn between them with Ulrich balancing it between his fingers with less care or consideration that Odd could never dare attempt.

But then Odd couldn't take it anymore. He broke.

She didn't belong with him. Not after mere months of knowing him when Odd had loved and was consumed by her for years. Knowing her inside and out. He was jealous. She wasn't Ulrich's. She was Odd's. Odd was hers. They were two halves to make a whole that needed the other to stand, to smile and be strong against the world.

Ulrich tried to make her choose. To make her choose between them like they were two dinner options and be satisfied with only one for the rest of her life. But she couldn't and she didn't.

So he broke up with her.

That same week Jeremie discovered the supercomputer and the world of Lyoko. Odd subconciously chose not to relay the information to Emma, who had been sick the day he had. It wasn't that he didn't wanted her to be apart of their world- he did- but, for whatever reason, he just didn't tell her. He could feel them drifting apart, their conversations fewer and far between, until all that remained was a sustained 'hi' in the corridors. He found, surprisingly, that he didn't have time to care about her anymore ever as X.A.N.A. became a bigger entity in his life.

One day there was a knock on Odd's door. It was Emma. She wanted to retrieve the book she'd let him borrow, _Tuck Everlasting._ It was the first real contact they'd had in weeks. Odd dug through his drawer for a few minutes before handing it to her, eyes on the book the whole time. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

Until a single teardrop fell on the cover.

Then the wall that they had built between them broke, and the next thing Odd knew she was sobbing into his shoulder, blubbering that she missed him and she missed his company and she missed hearing his voice. He told her that he felt the same and about the world of Lyoko and how much he wanted her to see it.

She said she did.

So he took her to the factory. He told her about X.A.N.A. and Aelita and his avatar and the things they could do in the virtual world. She wanted to be one of them.

It wasn't long before Jeremie was saying, _"Transfer, Emma!"_

* * *

**There we go. Short, sweet, and simple. It was just something I couldn't get out of my head. Sorry if Ulrich seems a little OOC. I hope it's not too much. **


End file.
